jjlinfandomcom-20200214-history
By2
| years_active = 2008–present | label = | associated_acts = | website = Official Blog | current_members = Miko Bai ( ) Yumi Bai ( ) | past_members = }} By2 is a Singaporean duo based in Taiwan and signed under a 10-year contract with Ocean Butterflies International. The duo is composed of twin sisters, Miko Bai and Yumi Bai, they debuted with their first studio album, NC 16. The duo gained attention at the start of their career with their first two studio albums, "NC 16" and "Twins", but it was not until 2010 when they released their third studio album, "Grown Up" they gained significant popularity, with the album topping Taiwan's music chart, "G-Music" and several music charts in China. The album was responsible for 33 percent sales of albums in the Chinese market and 18 percent sales of albums in Taiwan during the week of 9 April, to 15 April 2010. Personal life Their duo band was named "BY2" after their surname "Bai" and that they are twin sisters. Their father died of cancer in 2007 when Miko and Yumi were 15 years old. Their father had hoped that Miko and Yumi will not give up on their dreams under any circumstances, thus encouraging them to actively pursue their aspiration of becoming singers. These sisters have been given different hairstyles for easy identification due to their uncanny resemblance. However, they claimed to be different in terms of personality. Miko, Bai Wei-Fen has been described as more introverted and quiet while her sister, Yumi, Bai Wei-Ling, has been described as a more extroverted and outgoing person. They moved to Taiwan in 2007 to further their career.Lee, Jocelyn (27 July 2009). http://www.straitstimes.com/Breaking%2BNews/Lifestyle/Story/STIStory_408558.html BY2 lonely in Taiwan, The Straits Times. Retrieved on 18 August 2009. Yumi was in a relationship with Mario Ho (何猷君） in November 2014. However, they broke up later in February. Career Pre-debut From a young age, both sisters have been exposed to performing arts and have learned the violin, piano, ballet and many other styles of dancing. As they reached adolescence, their passion for performing grew and they picked up more performing skills. They joined the Chinese Folk Dance in their secondary school, Yio Chu Kang Secondary School, as part of their co-curricular activity. At the age of 13, both of them joined the Ocean Butterflies' Music Forest's V Singer ("非常歌手") training course. The course aims to teach aspiring singers how to perform on stage and techniques in singing and dancing. They graduated from the course clinching a "Best Costume Design" award. Billy Koh of Ocean Butterflies Music noticed their talent and gave them a 10-year record deal.Chang May Choon (12 March 2008). "Pursuing our dreams was late dad's wish", AsiaOne. Retrieved on 18 August 2009. They were sent to other countries such as Japan, China and Taiwan to gain exposure to different forms of dance styles, as well as to enhance vocal training and stage presence. 2008 to 2009: Debut with NC16 and Twins On 25 July 2008, By2 released their debut Studio album, NC 16, consisting of 11 songs in total, with composers under their label composing the songs for the album. On 10 April 2009, the duo released their second studio album, Twins (By2 album), with a total of 11 songs. This is the first album featuring a track written by the duo, titled "Don't Go Away", which was used as the opening theme for the Taiwanese airing of the Korean TV series, East of Eden. The song was also released in an English version. 2010 to 2011: Grown Up, Love Always and 90' Now On 9 April 2010, By2 released their third studio album, Grown Up. The album, was a commercial success, topping several album charts in mainland China and taking first place on Taiwan's G Music Chart. During the week of 9 to 15 April, the album was responsible for 33 percent of sales in the Mandarin language album market. The duo also went into writing, publishing their first book "Love Always" in 2011 with an Asia-wide release.一樣愛著你 By2的愛心日記 The first edition was sold out in Taiwan within a week after the release date. On 19 October 2011, the duo released their fourth studio album, 90' Now. 2012 to 2013: 2020 Love You Love You and Paradise On 3 August 2012, By2 released their first EP, 2020 Love You Love You, with a total of 4 tracks including the 2 promotional tracks, "2020 Love You Love You" and "You Don't Know Me". When Love Walked In (爱情闯进门) from the EP was featured as the opening theme of Chinese-Taiwanese drama of the same name, When Love Walked In, which stars Victoria Song, Calvin Chen and Zhou Mi. In September 2012, the duo represented Singapore in Chinese reality singing talent show, Asian Wave (声动亚洲). On 18 September 2013, the duo released their fifth studio album, Paradise. It peaked at number 6 on Taiwan's G-Music chart during the week of release from 14 to 20 September. They held various meet and greet sessions around Taiwan and China and also performed on various Taiwanese variety shows to promote the album and its two promotional singles, "No Reason" (沒理由) and "No More Tears" (不哭了). 2015 to Present: Cat and Mouse and Big Mouth On July 28, 2015, By2 released their sixth studio album, Cat and Mouse. The duo appeared on various TV shows in China to promote the album. The twins also made numerous stops all around China to perform songs from their album. On November 26, 2015, not too long after an album release, By2 released a new single for the Chinese-drama 妙女郎烏鴉嘴 (Funny Girl with a Big Mouth), on the Ocean Butterflies Music's official YouTube Channelhttps://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQLXNMjfZXnEEGYqVwX2CoA, titled "Big Mouth" (烏鴉嘴). This single became the opening credits song for the drama. Members Discography ;Studio album * NC 16 (2008) * Twins (2009) * Grown Up (2010) * 90' Now (2011) * Paradise (2013) * Cat and Mouse (2015) ;Extended plays * ''2020 Love You Love You '' (2012) ;Compilation albums * By2 Twins Collection References External links *Yumi Instagram *Miko Instagram *Omy Blog *Pixnet Blog *BY2 on MTV Category:Singaporean female singers Category:Singaporean Mandopop singers Category:Singaporean musical groups Category:Singaporean girl groups Category:1992 births Category:Living people Category:Twin people from Singapore Category:Asian Wave contestants Category:Twin performers Category:Twin musicians Category:Pop music duos